El problema del mago
by sunako-koike
Summary: Situado después de la Carta Sellada. Todos tienen 16 años.Continuacion de "Un reto para Shaoran". Eriol no comprende como su pariente lejano pudo volverse un hombre mucho antes que él, y más inseguro se siente al no ser capaz de obligar a Tomoyo a hacer algo que pusiera romper su acuerdo de noviazgo. Las cosas empeoran cuando aparece una chica parecida a Kaho..


La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor esa noche, no había nubes opacándola o dando un efecto de desenfoque, estaba sencillamente hermosa, tal y como la recordaba de hace años, muchos a decir verdad, poco le quedaba de esa época, algunos recuerdos, dos guardianes que ya no le pertenecían, cartas que lo habían olvidado, algunos libros viejos y un sofá color carmín; sólo eso, sin embargo, allí estaba ese círculo plateado, siempre el mismo.

Eriol recorría el trayecto hacia su casa mirando al cielo, había pasado una tarde llena de pasteles, música clásica, una buena charla y un poco de té en casa de Tomoyo, como siempre el ir a verla a su mansión le traía cierta nostalgia por su hogar, Inglaterra, y por su antigua vida, Clow. Aun no sabía cómo esa chica de mirada celeste podía llevarlo a juntar dos partes tan importantes de él y a la vez tan distantes.

-Supongo que es su propia magia-se dijo a sí mismo soltando una gran sonrisa.

Llevaban más de medio año saliendo, y podía asegurar que eran de los mejores meses de su vida, Tomoyo era una chica muy interesante, además de bonita era inteligente y lo mismo le hablaba de poesía y literatura que de música, moda y cocina; tenía un sentido del humor bastante parecido al suyo y compartían varios gustos, en los cuales, aparte del teatro y la repostería se encontraba "molestar a los card captors". Y es que hacían de todo para lograr sonrojarlos, o meterlos en situaciones donde ambos se avergonzaran tanto que pudieran reírse de su timidez a sus espaldas.

-Estoy en casa.-saludó el peli azul a Spinel, quien estaba en la puerta esperando a su amo, como cada noche cuando regresaba de casa de los Daidouji.

-¿Los trajiste Eriol?- el singular gato revoloteaba alrededor de la cabeza del chico, tratando de quedarse con un poco de dignidad pero sin éxito al verlo rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

-Aquí tienes, los dulces de café que tanto te gustan.-le entregó un paquetito con un moño rosado y siguió andando hasta su habitación; de nuevo ese tormento que tanto lo desquiciaba, los últimos tres meses de su vida habían sido un suplicio gracias a él, su juguete favorito, su descendiente, Li Shaoran.

Ese niño se había vuelto hombre antes que él, ¿quién se lo esperaba? Shaoran siempre había sido de pocas palabras, un poco impulsivo y terco, pero demasiado tímido e inseguro en cuanto a su persona y sentimientos, no era que fuera algo malo, no para Sakura en todo caso, quien era igual y lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero para él, hablando como Eriol Hiraguizawa y no como Clow, era demasiado lento y aburrido, no era que no fuera romántico, era inglés lo llevaba en la sangre; pero su personalidad nunca fue pasiva, además, ese conocimiento suyo de quien era en el pasado lo había convertido en alguien con exceso de confianza, si le gustaba una chica iba y se lo decía, si quería un beso lo daba, no pedía permiso, y tampoco eran tiernos besos de niño de primaria o algo por el estilo, había salido a temprana edad con Kaho Mizuki, siendo ella mucho mayor que él, por lo menos físicamente, y si habían terminado era sencillamente porque la rutina se había apoderado de la relación y eso había provocado la desaparición del amor. Entonces había regresado a Tomoeda buscando algo en lo cual entretenerse, y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a su viejo amigo en la indecisión de cómo dar su primer beso.

Dio varios giros en la cama sintiéndose aún más frustrado ¿cómo un chico que había necesitado ayuda para poder dar su primer beso había tenido sexo antes que él? Y no era solamente el que su pariente lejano hubiera sido "des-virginado", la cuestión era que sabía algo que él ni Yamazaki sabían, por eso lo habían usado, y ese ingrato iba y lo hacía, pasaba la mejor tarde de su vida, que dicho sea de paso hubiera tardado décadas sin ellos, y ni siquiera les contaba lo que tanto ansiaban saber.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que pensaba, todos los planes para averiguarlo y todas las horas invertidas en maldecir al heredero de los Li, no podía hacerle algo así a Tomoyo, no era que ella fuera tímida o nada semejante, por lo menos no con él, de hecho había descubierto la oculta sensualidad que esa mujer escondía detrás de su apariencia de muñeca; simplemente algo lo frenaba y aun no tenía claro lo que era, eso lo contrariaba en exceso, él lo sabía todo y odiaba las excepciones.

Aun recordaba cómo se había dado todo con la pelinegra, de una u otra forma siempre terminaban siendo pareja en las "citas grupales" que hacían sus amigos; la mayoría de ellas para ayudar a Sakura y Shaoran, eso no le molestaba en absoluto, siempre se había llevado bien con la heredera Daidouji, poco después comenzó a notar esa mirada apagada que ponía cuando veía a todos con su respectiva persona especial, Yamazaki con Chiharu, Sakura con Shaoran, Naoko y ese vecino suyo Touga, que por cierto no le daba muy buena espina, y ella y él haciendo pareja por no quedarse solos en casa viendo el musgo crecer; en un principio él se había atrevido a tomar su mano y caminar como una verdadera pareja por Tomoeda, y es que él también se sentía un poco excluido, y luego vino aquel comentario sarcástico del novio de Naoko,

-¿No es extraño que el chico inglés sea el único sin novia? Eso pone en un aprieto a sus compatriotas, los ingleses tenían fama de casanovas pero a nosotros nos tocó el niño bueno.

Sakura y Shaoran notaron como su aura había incrementado y estaban dispuestos a lanzarse sobre el mago para evitar una desgracia, pero como de costumbre contestó con una sonrisa. Lo que había dado como resultado que el siguiente lunes estuviera más que interesado en la población femenina de la preparatoria Seijou buscando a la novia ideal, la chica más linda para así poder regodearse en la cara del sujeto ese, y no es que fuera vengativo o le gustara jugar con las mujeres, en lo absoluto, consideraba a cada una tan única como una flor, la cual con el cuidado adecuado podría florecer o marchitarse, pero su ego había ganado, además ya llevaba un tiempo soltero, tal vez era el momento de buscar pareja.

-En todo caso sería la segunda chica más linda, porque la primera es Sakura.-había dicho el castaño ganándose una risa del peli azul.

Y entonces había llegado Tomoyo a pedirle ayuda para el coro, el pianista había renunciado y quedaban pocos días para el concurso, así obtuvo su respuesta, la chica más linda de la escuela, después de Sakura según Shaoran, era Tomoyo, todos los chicos gustaban de ella.

Él se le había declarado la tarde siguiente, con un bonito ramo de rosas y palabras lindas y melosas, como cualquier caballero lo haría, como cualquier mujer quisiera ser cortejada, pero Tomoyo solo se rio, ella no era cualquier mujer y podía leer a través de él sin necesidad de usar poderes; después de sacarle la verdad sobre la razón de la declaración aceptó ser su novia, ella también estaba cansada de estar sola; esa misma noche le dio su primer beso, acorralándola contra la primera esquina que se cruzó en su camino, después de todo ella había aceptado ser su pareja¿no es así?

-¿Y por qué no puedo hacer ahora lo mismo? Debería poder encerrarla en la bodega o en un salón y…

El problema es que lo que debería ser o hacer no sucedía, se quedaban en simples pensamientos.

ơ/ኋ/

El sábado pintaba ser prometedor, pensó Eriol nada más despertarse, era un presentimiento, en su caso una certeza, se apresuró a bañarse y salir de su habitación, un exquisito olor lo llamó hacia la cocina, definitivamente no podía ser obra de su guardián.

-Me alegra que estés despierto, la "muñeca" vino a visitarte, debe estar en algún lugar de la casa, pero te preparó el desayuno.-comentó Nakuru mostrándole unos exquisitos rollitos de huevo con arroz que estaban en la mesa esperando al mago.

La castaña había tomado la manía de nombrar así a Tomoyo porque se le hacía de lo más lindo, a él le hacía un poco de gracia y a la pelinegra no le molestaba, por lo cual estaba bien.

En cuanto terminó su desayuno se dispuso a buscar a su novia. En un principio Tomoyo entraba a su casa con modales un poco tímidos, pero poco a poco había tomado el hábito de vagar por ella como si le perteneciera. A pesar de ser un poco más pequeña que la que poseía cuando era niño y había sido derribada, el mismo estilo prevalecía en su nueva morada; la joven decía que era como un juego en el cual podía ser ella misma, sin nadie llamándola "señorita" o haciendo reverencias cuando ella entraba en la habitación, incluso había empezado un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera. Una de las cosas que el mago admiraba de esa chica era que sabía cuándo necesitaba a una amiga, cuando simplemente quería pensar o estar solo, e incluso cuando debía dejarse llevar por los deseos meramente humanos, aunque no tanto como a él le gustaría. Tomoyo podía vagar por la casa sin siquiera oírla, era como una geisha o algo así, a veces no notaba su presencia hasta que un agradable olor llegaba hasta él pronosticando algo delicioso, y no siempre era comida.

Eriol tomó a la morena por sorpresa mientras ella se estiraba para alcanzar un libro de la amplia biblioteca, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la levantó para darle vueltas, sabía que ella lo odiaba y por eso le encantaba hacerlo.

-¡Me estoy mareando Eriol! ¡Bájame!

El receptor la bajo sonriendo, la mejor forma de quitar el aburrimiento era molestar a alguien, ahora estaba contento, juntos se encaminaron al jardín y bajo uno de los cerezos comenzaron a degustar las galletas horneadas por la prima de Sakura y un poco de té preparado por Spinel.

-Eriol últimamente te noto un poco raro ¿sucede algo?- la pelinegra iba siempre al grano, hacía días que su novio no tramaba nada contra los card captors y eso era preocupante.

El susodicho se sobresaltó un poco, por lo general nunca nadie notaba sus estados de ánimo, pero claro, había olvidado con quién hablaba.

-En absoluto ¿y a ti?-contratacar era su mejor escudo.

-Ya que lo dices quería preguntarte ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-dijo de pronto sorprendiéndolo incluso a él.

-El de tus ojos. -Le lanzó una mirada seductora y recibió una dulce por parte de su novia.

-Hablando enserio, quería saber si has visto a la chica nueva.

-¿La chica nueva? Es de otra clase ¿no? Realmente no he tenido oportunidad de topármela ¿hay algo interesante con ella?-realmente no le interesaban los humanos aburridos teniendo a los card captors para divertirse.

-Es muy linda, todos lo dicen, apenas lleva una semana en la escuela y ha tenido 14 declaraciones.

-¿Acaso sientes herido tu ego? Creí que tú también recibías declaraciones de vez en cuando, aun cuando me he encargado de besarte en lugares públicos para que sepan que eres mi novia-le había lanzado una mirada cargada de intención, de esas que sólo se permitía cuando estaban a solas.

-No es mi culpa que se sigan declarando-la chica le mandaba una mirada irritada.

-Lo sé, es mía, lamento no inspirar tanto miedo como Shaoran.- hacía mucho que no la veía así, casi nada que no tuviera que ver con molestar a Sakura podía lograr eso.

Ambos se rieron al recordar a Shaoran amenazando a todos con la mirada. Pobre Sakura tener un novio y un hermano así no tenía precio.

-Eriol, el asunto con la chica nueva es su color de cabello.-lo había soltado algo insegura, nada propio de ella, pero los últimos descubrimientos personales la tenían así, hasta ahora un sentimiento desconocido.

-No tengo ninguna clase de fetiche raro si es lo que crees.

-Su cabello es rojo, como el de la profesora, incluso algunos compañeros de la primaria hablan de un parecido demasiado notorio.

-Tomoyo, hace mucho te dije que me pareces una persona de lo más interesante, me cuesta demasiado saber lo que piensas, y este es un momento de esos, no entiendo el porqué del asunto.

-¡Que ella es más bonita que yo y se parece a tu ex novia!-había gritado la muchacha dándose cuenta al instante de tal descaro, se llevó las manos a los labios como si eso reparara el error.

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji insegura?-se había burlado Eriol pasando por alto los demás detalles- para tu información la belleza está en quien la mira.

-Cuando comenzamos a salir fue por un solo motivo, buscabas tener como novia a la chica más linda de la preparatoria para poder callar a Tougo, yo acepte aun sabiendo los motivos porque quería dejar de estar sola, pero ahora que hay una chica más linda…-su voz había ido disminuyendo mientras más se acercaba al asunto que la preocupaba.

Eriol se había parado de forma rápida y le había dado un beso corto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si de una niña se tratara, a veces podía ser tan madura, y otras le recordaban que sólo tenía 16 años, era una adolescente y sobre todo una chica.

-Hubo más cosas que me unieron a ti, y aparte de que eres la mejor amiga de la persona que ahora cuida las cartas creadas en mi anterior vida está el hecho de tu personalidad, te me haces un enigma muy interesante, no puedo ver a través de ti, al contrario, debo cuidarme de que no descubras lo que pienso-y vaya que debía cuidarse en últimas fechas- si te preocupa que nuestro trato se rompa no debes hacerlo, aun no me aburres.

Tomoyo lo miro en silencio, si bien no era lo que esperaba escuchar era mejor a nada, hacía poco había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento instalado en su corazón el cual no había sido planeado, esa admiración, cariño y, por qué no decirlo, atracción sentida hacia Eriol se habían vuelto algo más fuerte y aterrador, un sentimiento que había observado en su mejor amiga y en otras tantas desde afuera, pero ahora le ocurría directamente, estaba llena de dudas, sobre todo porque su relación no era lo que se decía convencional, era un acuerdo de conveniencia, solo eso.

-Por lo general no hablas así, debes tener fiebre-había acortado la poca distancia entre los dos y puesto una mano sobre la frente del peli azul y otra sobre la propia aplastando el mantelito donde estaba la comida- creo que…

-No te atrevas a decir eso, sobre todo cuando estás tan cerca de mi.- en un movimiento felino la había sujetado de las muñecas y la había puesto debajo de él para besarla a su antojo, al estar en el jardín de su casa no tenía por qué controlarse, podía saciarse de ella; comenzó a acariciar su fino talle, algo que había empezado a hacer en últimos días, y a dar gracias porque hubiera dejado de usar esos vestidos cargados de holanes, no es que no le gustaran, pero prefería poder tocarla sin tantos kilos de tela de por medio

El beso se había vuelto más íntimo y profundo, ella se estaba dejando guiar demasiado bien, había desabrochado un poco la camisa de su novio para poder respirar un poco de su colonia, y es que se le hacía sencillamente tan varonil, tan perfecto. Por su parte él estaba calculando el tiempo que le costaría llegar a su habitación con ella en brazos cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su pantalón ¿era posible que algo así le ocurriera? Si, y no solo era probable, estaba sucediendo, una erección se estaba formando allí abajo, tan cerca de las caderas de su "muñeca" y si ella la sentía de seguro…

-No Tomoyo, no puedo hacerlo.-dicho esto se puso de pie y se levantó frustrado con rumbo a su habitación, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie de camino.

Ella solo se quedó callada aun sobre el césped ¿No podía hacer qué? Definitivamente la reencarnación del mago Clow se comportaba de una manera extraña, más rara de lo usual, y no descansaría hasta saber el motivo.

-¿Qué haces allí tirada "muñeca"?-Nakuru había bajado del cerezo de un salto y la miraba pensativa.

-¿De-desde cuando es-tas allí?-su cara se había puesto como un foco ¿acaso los había visto y escuchado?

-Casi toda la mañana, trepe, me dio sueño y me dormí, escuche a Eriol gritar ¿sabes que le ocurre?

-No, dijo que no podía hacer algo conmigo y se marchó corriendo, nunca había visto esa reacción en él ¿le sucede algo?

Nakuru trató de unir hechos aislados, es cierto que en los últimos meses su creador estaba comportándose diferente, pasaba más horas en su habitación que en la biblioteca, salía más con sus amigos y ni siquiera lo había escuchado tramar algo contra nadie, además de Tomoyo en el piso, con la ropa desarreglada, ¿acaso…

-Tomoyo ¿qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto Nakuru con una sonrisa cómplice.

Eriol no había querido salir ni a despedir a su novia alegando no sentirse bien, y no era mentira, estaba traumatizado ¿cómo le había pasado algo así? Nunca había pensado en que algo parecido llegaría a ocurrirle, él era la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos y una simple oleada de hormonas había logrado sacarlo de control, no tenía lógica, ni él encontraba una explicación, sabía que su cuerpo era el de un adolescente pero su mente tenía el conocimiento de la eternidad ¿eso no debía de exentarlo de la etapa dónde todos enloquecen? Al parecer no.

En los días siguientes Tomoyo estuvo distante del mago, él pensaba que era normal después de lo ocurrido, las veces en que hablaban era rarísimas y sobre temas nada referente a lo acontecido, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que por unos minutos había dejado de ser Eriol el calculador, el mago, el que todo sabía para dar paso simplemente al adolescente.

-¡Chicos debo decirles algo!-Yamazaki había entrado esa mañana haciendo más escándalo del habitual y tomando a sus amigos del brazo los había arrastrado hasta la azotea.

-Espero que no sea una mentira, estaba en medio de un problema de matemáticas-los exámenes habían llegado y Shaoran se lo tomaba muy enserio.

-Sacaras un excelente porque le gustas a la maestra, tranquilízate-Eriol seguía de mal humor, mientras más pensaba por qué no simplemente podía hechizar a Tomoyo para que se le entregara más notaba algo que se lo impedía, pero no estaba ni cerca de averiguar el qué.

-Es algo que quiero compartir con ustedes, porque siempre han estado a mi lado, alentándome en mi camino a ser un hombre.-había dicho abriendo los ojos mientras Shaoran formaba un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-No me digas que… esa mirada es la misma, esa sonrisa-Eriol recordaba el semblante de Shaoran después del encierro en la bodega- Yamazaki ¿te has vuelto hombre?-había dicho el peli azul sin ningún reparo mientras a Shaoran se le desprendía la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-Así es.

-¿Encontraste la mano de mono que cumple deseos?-pregunto al recordar su último plan.

-Ah no, era un pésimo plan, simplemente sucedió, fui a su casa para ayudarla un poco para el examen de historia, estábamos solos, y las cosas se dieron-había dicho con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada- bueno volvamos al salón o nos meteremos en problemas.- el chico salió dando pasos de bailarina, no podía ocultar su dicha.

Eriol se había derrumbado en el suelo ante la noticia, en definitiva el mundo estaba mal, no era su culpa, más bien había terminado en una dimensión desconocida donde las cosas se habían volteado, él era un ser común y Yamazaki era un genio, es más en cualquier momento Shaoran y Sakura pasarían besándose apasionadamente frente a todos.

-¿Tanto te interesa saber si las mujeres pueden llegar a volverse locas si tocas una parte de su cuerpo?-se había arrodillado a un lado de Eriol y lo observaba realmente preocupado, hacía rato que lo veía extraño pero esto ya era demasiado, la reencarnación del mago Clow tirado en plena azotea de la escuela, de seguro nadie se lo creería.

-Es lo que menos me importa, tú y Yamazaki pueden quedarse con su secreto, yo moriré virgen y sólo, no se preocupen, regresaré cientos de veces más a este mundo solo para morir en la soledad total una y otra vez.

-¿Entonces por qué estas así? ¿Es tan importante para ti? Es decir antes de las tonterías del hermano de Yamazaki ninguno hablaba de eso y teníamos una vida feliz.

-¿Dudaste tener relaciones con Sakura?-le había preguntado de manera frontal, necesitaba sacar su frustración con alguien.

-Sí, estaba aterrado de que sucedería si ella me rechazaba o si pensaba que yo era un pervertido y se alejaba ¿acaso te sucede lo mismo con Tomoyo?

-Mi relación con Tomoyo es un acuerdo, nos une la soledad, y un cariño como no tienes idea, por eso siento que no puedo hacerle eso, jugar con ella de esa forma, el estar cerca de ti me hace mal, ya pienso como un romántico tímido y empalagoso-se había puesto de pie y al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver a la susodicha y a sus amigas mirando algunas revistas y hablando entre ellas.

-Hablar contigo hace que me duela al cabeza-el castaño se había sobado la nuca-¿Qué tanto miras?

-No lo sé, han estado raras últimamente, cosas de chicas, supongo.

Esa tarde Eriol había sido citado en el salón de música, pasaban de las cuatro y aun no aparecía nadie, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho unos pasos, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta y lo que vio lo asombró, era muy parecida a Kaho, tal y como Tomoyo se lo había dicho, era cierto no solo por el color de su cabello o por su corte, su rostro también se la recordaba, ante él tenía a la chica nueva.

-Hola-había dicho con una voz un poco aguda- me llamo Kaede, me alegra que aceptaras venir.

-Soy curioso por naturaleza, un gusto, puedes llamarme Eriol.-le dedico una sonrisa de caballero, esas que tenía para todas las chicas y que tan bien iba con su apariencia de hombre serio y bueno.

-Te he estado observando y me pareces un chico muy atractivo, no soy tímida y siempre voy por lo que quiero, es este caso tu-la chica se había ido acercando de manera coqueta mientras Eriol le dedicaba una sonrisa por su comentario, le recordaba a él mismo.

-Lo lamento, en este momento tengo novia.

-Lo sé, Tomoyo Daidouji, es una chica linda, aunque en mi opinión bastante aburrida.

-Te equivocas, es bastante interesante- esto lo había dicho con la mirada de Clow, llena de profundidad y un poco de molestia pero aun así trataba de ocultar su verdadera personalidad.

-Bueno eso no me interesa, no soy celosa y si quieres seguir manteniendo estatus de novio por mí no hay ningún problema, solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo, no estoy enamorada o algo por el estilo- una nueva risa del peli azul se quedó en el aire, de verdad era como escucharse a sí mismo.

-¿Estas dispuesta a estar conmigo sin tener el título de mi novia?-le había preguntado más por curiosidad que porque en realidad fuera a hacerlo.

-Así es, tengo mucha experiencia no te preocupes.- lo había tomado coquetamente de la camisa, a pesar de ser más baja que él se las había ingeniado para atraerlo hacia su rostro, entonces él había podido observar con atención sus bonitos ojos color miel y sus labios carmín, en serio era una chica preciosa.

-No estoy muy seguro de querer hacer esto-se había logrado incorporar y la veía de forma ladina, en definitiva lo estaba provocando.

-Vamos, seguramente estas ardiendo en deseos, te he visto como la miras y ella ni lo nota, así son las chicas con complejo de "muñeca" sirven para mostrarse pero una vez en casa deben tenerse en exhibidor.-se había ido desabotonando la blusa hasta quedar en sostén frente al chico, que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel placer en el que tanto había pensado; sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar y estaba siendo besado por la chica mientras lo acorralaba sobre el escritorio, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de corresponder esa pasión desmedida sintió algo que lo hizo reaccionar, esto lo hizo girarse para ver a Tomoyo viendo todo por la puerta abierta de par en par, ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrarla al creer que nadie estaría en la escuela a esas horas; la cara de la chica reflejaba profunda tristeza, no derramaba lagrimas pero su mirada era suficiente para hacerle sentir una pena infinita, abrazaba un paquete y lo observaba, como si fuera un decorado más, ni siquiera la había sentido, tal y como cuando se escondía en su casa.

-Tomoyo.-había susurrado quitándose a Kaede de encima.

-Lamento interrumpir.- había dicho para salir de allí corriendo con Eriol pisándole los talones e ignorando el grito de furia de la pelirroja, quien se sentía despreciada.

Fue una persecución a lo largo de todo el pasillo, esa niña rica podía correr mucho si se lo proponía, de pronto un grito desgarrador y un fuerte golpe lo hizo sentir un escalofrío y aceleró la marcha pero era muy tarde, al bajar las escaleras Tomoyo había resbalado y caído por ellas hasta llegar al primer descanso.

-¡Tomoyo!-gritó una voz que no era la de él, quien se había quedado mudo al ver a su novia rodar por las escaleras, ni siquiera había podido usar la maga para detenerla.

Sakura y Shaoran subían las escaleras a toda prisa arrodillándose a su lado, una con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el otro llamaba una ambulancia y le dedicaba una mirada confusa ¿Cuántas personas habían logrado entrar al edificio sin que Eriol las sintiera? De verdad estaba muy distraído.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-había logrado decir Sakura entre lágrimas tratando de reanimar a su amiga.

Pero otra vez la reencarnación de Clow fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Kaede había aparecido aun con la blusa abierta sorprendiendo a los castaños.

-Eriol ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te armo una escenita?-reparó en el cuerpo de la joven inconsciente- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Shaoran se había volteado al ver a la mujer con poca ropa, trataba de calmar a su novia diciéndole que la ambulancia ya estaba por llegar, Sakura se había quedado sin palabras, había entendido la situación y sabía el porqué del accidente.

Unos minutos después la ambulancia había llegado, se habían llevado a Tomoyo en camilla, llamarían a su madre camino al hospital, Sakura iría con ellos y Shaoran las vería allá, Kaede se había ido antes de que llegaran los paramédicos, y fue solo entonces que el mago notó el paquete tirado en uno de los escalones, era el mismo que Tomoyo sostenía, se acercó a levantarlo y lo abrió, lo que vio adentro lo dejo sin palabras, una imagen vino a su mente, de cuando eran niños, en esa época él y Shaoran habían escuchado la conversación de la card captor y su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa en el rostro el inglés había dicho "que cosas tan románticas dicen las niñas".

Poco a poco recordó lo que había visto en días pasados desde la azotea, era justamente la misma escena, y entonces lo comprendió, las preguntas tan raras de Tomoyo, su lejanía y nerviosismo, el por qué había sacado el tema de Kaede antes de tiempo y el porqué de muchas cosas ¿cómo había sido tan despistado? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su "muñeca"? Si nunca se le escapaba nada por qué tenía que ser ahora su primera vez, definitivamente juntarse con su descendiente no era sano.

Se sentó en el escalón mientras abrazaba la bolsa y se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera se atrevía a ir al hospital, de seguro ahora ella lo odiaba.

Tomoyo había despertado en una ola de estupor y olor a alcohol, en cuanto recobró la conciencia pudo ver a tres de sus guardaespaldas flaqueando la puerta, su madre llorando a un lado, incluso su padre había salido temprano del trabajo sólo para verla, un poco más allá estaban Sakura y Shaoran mirándola preocupados.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Tomoyo?-había preguntado su madre quitándole un mechón de la cara.

-Bien, aunque me duele un poco el hombro.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la escuela tan tarde? Casi me matas de un susto, incluso tu padre tuvo que cancelar su junta para poder estar junto a ti.

-Lo én empezaba a recordar lo acontecido horas antes y un dolor más poderoso que el del hombro la estaba carcomiendo.

-No regañes a mi niña Sonomi, seguro fue un accidente- la voz grave de su padre y la caricia que le dio casi la hicieron ponerse a llorar, él la seguía llamando "mi niña"- vamos hay que firmar los papeles para poder llevarla a casa ahora que despertó, Aoi-se dirigió a una de las mujeres- preparen el auto y avisen en casa, Tomoyo necesita cuidados especiales.- la mujer que parecía más vieja hizo una reverencia y salió seguida por las otras dos.

Una vez ellos estuvieron fuera Sakura se acercó a sostenerle la mano y abrazarla, no necesitaba escuchar nada de su boca para entender su corazón, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Habían pasado dos días del incidente y Eriol aún no sabía nada de Tomoyo, no le contestaba el celular y en su casa no querían darle detalles.

Lo poco que había conseguido obtener era por boca de Shaoran, quien se había declarado culpable de decirle donde estaba. Al parecer Tomoyo se había lastimado el tobillo, tenía un hombro bastante lastimado e infinidad de moretones en su cuerpo. Había tenido una charla bastante profunda con el heredero Li esa mañana y es lo que tenía a Eriol pensativo viendo a través de los ventanales de su biblioteca, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

/4•4•..

Tomoyo contaba por enésima ocasión los defectos de su techo, se había cansado de ver televisión y ni siquiera podía coser, el dolor en su hombro estaba empeorando y con los movimientos bruscos la cosa no mejoraba, tampoco podía levantarse debido a su tobillo; pasarían algunos días hasta que pudiera reponerse por completo.

Un escándalo proveniente del piso inferior la hizo sentir curiosidad, luego escuchó pasos acercándose, obligaría a sus sirvientas a contarle lo que ocurría, al menos podría distraerse un poco, pero al abrirse la puerta vio a la persona menos esperada, allí estaba Eriol con una camisa azul oscuro que le destacaba los ojos, un pantalón de vestir negro y una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

-Que descortés de tu parte prohibirme la entrada de esta casa, como si pudieran evitar que te viera, tranquilízate, solo los dormí.-había dicho al ver la cara de sobresalto de la joven.

-No creí verte por aquí- le había dicho de forma suave.

-Ya que no contestas mis llamadas y…

-Lamento haberme portado como una niña boba-había dicho recostándose nuevamente en la cama y poniendo el brazo bueno sobre sus ojos- sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el correcto, no debí quedarme espiando una escena donde yo no pintaba para nada, y tampoco haber salido corriendo así, fue una reacción que no pude controlar, lamento haberte preocupado.-el inglés la miraba sin dar crédito de lo que escuchaba, nunca se habría esperado esa reacción- pero debiste decirme sobre romper nuestro trato antes.

-Yo no quiero terminar.

-Entonces debo decirte que no eres el caballero que creí conocer, no estoy dispuesta a ser usada ni siquiera porque no seas mi novio por las razones correctas, aún tengo un poco de dignidad después de haber hecho el berrinche de mi vida.

-Yo lo considero una reacción perfectamente normal.-había dicho el aun sonriendo ¿se disculpaba por tener celos?

-¡Fue una reacción inaceptable! y ahora estoy padeciendo las consecuencias-había dicho descubriéndose la cara y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso puede arreglarse con magia "Darling" solo debes pedirlo.

-No, nunca me ha gustado solucionar mis cosas con un poder que no tengo, estaré bien, sanaré como cualquier otro humano, gracias por ofrecerlo.- había dicho con una sonrisa que dejó aún más perplejo a su compañero, no había soltado ni siquiera una lagrima, se limitaba a disculparse por no comportarse como si no tuviera sentimientos.

-Encontré esto, pensé que lo querrías de vuelta- le mostro una bolsa que reconoció el instante.

-Puedes quedártelo o tirarlo, tal vez Nakuru lo quiera.-por primera vez había mostrado tristeza en la voz y en la mirada, pero se había encargado de ocultarlo muy bien.

-No podría hacer algo así con algo que tu hiciste, incluso para una costurera experta debió ser difícil ¿me lo ibas a dar?

-Eso ya no importa Eriol, si te sientes culpable descuida, no estoy enojada y seguiremos siendo amigos, era parte del trato ¿recuerdas?

-Tomoyo sé que das por hecho que yo y Kaede estábamos engañándote, pero si me permites contarte…

-Pero los vi Eriol, y fue un momento bastante bochornoso además, creí que tendría un poco más de clase.

-Admito que perdí el control de mí mismo por unos momentos, pero eso viene sucediéndome desde hace algunos meses.

-Pues conmigo nunca te ocurrió-dijo quedamente viendo hacia abajo.

-Me alegra saber que no soy el único distraído, también a ti se te han pasado algunas cosas ¿por qué crees que me aparte de ti el otro día?

-¿Cuándo estábamos en tu jardín?- la chica prefería no recordar esas cosas, eran un poco tristes.

-Hasta tu eres inocente en esas cosas Tomoyo- se había acercado a ella y sentado al borde de la cama- no te das cuenta de todo lo que provocas en mí.

-Pero…tu y esa chica…

-Es mi culpa por no saber rechazar a una mujer y por haberme guardado tanto tiempo esto, ella llegó a despertar algo que amenazaba con explotar hace mucho, y explotó con la persona equivocada.

-No comprendo-el cuerpo de Tomoyo había empezado a temblar involuntariamente al sentir algo raro emanar de Eriol.

-Hace mucho que pienso cosas nada corteses contigo "Darling", te he hecho el amor tantas veces en mi imaginación con diversos escenarios pero en la vida real soy incapaz de ponerte un dedo encima, temo asustarte o molestarte de algún modo-mientras lo iba diciendo iba acariciando los hombros de Tomoyo y bajando con sumo cuidado por sus brazos dejados al descubierto por el fino camisón- no podía decirlo por miedo a romper la promesa, pero al parecer tu ibas a hacerlo primero.

-Dijimos que no habría amor de por medio-Tomoyo lo había dicho de forma entrecortada y con un ligero rubor en su rostro, él estaba reconociendo sentir eso por ella.

-Pues mentí, llevo mintiendo desde hace varios meses, trataba de negármelo pero me es imposible, tuvo que ocurrir esto para darme valor, perdóname.

-Yo iba a declararme, tenía miedo de que te apartaras de mi pero me arme de valor y con ayuda de Sakura me decidí a hacerlo de una forma un tanto infantil-había tomado la bolsa que descansaba en su mesa de noche y sacado un oso de peluche color azul- espero no sea demasiado para tu gusto.

-¿Podrías hacerlo tal y como lo habías planeado por favor?- la pelinegra asintió aun ruborizada, ahora entendía al pobre Shaoran.

-Eriol, hice esto porque simbolizan mi amor por ti, no solo me gustas sino te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre o hasta que te aburras de mí, mientras lo tengas contigo siempre estaremos juntos.- dicho esto se había quitado el moño rosa que llevaba anudado en la trenza y le había hecho un perfecto moño al muñeco antes de dárselo.

Eriol lo había tomado entre sus brazos sonriéndole.

-Yo también te amo Tomoyo, debí ser un hombre y decírtelo antes, y sabes no creo aburrirme nunca de ti.- se había inclinado para besarla delicadamente- perdona la horrible escena que tuviste que ver, ya lo he aclarado con ella y te aseguro que no se me volverá a acercar.

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo una radiante pelinegra acurrucándose en el pecho del mago, se sentía muy feliz.

-Sí, desde hoy serás la única mujer de mi vida.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque yo lo sé todo.-dijo con una sonrisa seductora y volviéndola a besar con más deseo que antes, y es que había notado lo transparente del camisón y el bien formado busto de su "Darling" asomándose por él.

Tomoyo noto el cambio en los besos de su novio, al igual que la intensidad de sus caricias, también podía sentir en su vientre aquella vibración tan inusual que se apoderaba de ella cada que la colonia de su hombre inundaba su nariz o cuando él la abrazaba por la cintura ¿era deseo? Sin duda, tener a semejante espécimen con ella le fascinaba.

-Eriol, las personas pueden despertar, mi padre va a llegar de trabajar y-luchaba por separarse de él quien estaba sobre ella besándola y cuidando no aplastar su hombro herido.

-¿Y tú quieres que lleguen?-le dijo con voz ronca y una mirada que echaba fuego.

-No, Eriol si quieres algo basta con decírmelo, no me tienes que encerrar en una bodega para conseguirlo.- le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¿Sakura te lo dijo?

-Me contó cómo ocurrieron las cosas, y sé que fue obra tuya, Shaoran no sería capaz de algo así.

-De acuerdo, me atrapaste ¿te gustaría ser la primera mujer en mi vida?-le dijo coquetamente besando su frente.

-Pero si alguien llega…

-SI eso te preocupa puedo arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo tenía planeado.- con un movimiento rápido extendió su báculo y pronuncio unas palabras en inglés, en el acto comenzó a oscurecer a pesar de ser apenas las tres de la tarde.

-Es el mismo hechizo…

-Así es, al parecer es útil en toda clase de situaciones, ahora mi pequeña "muñeca" ¿me permites tocarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo?

Los orbes celestes de Tomoyo se iluminaron mientras afirmaba tímidamente.

Eriol comenzó a acariciarla suavemente mientras Tomoyo le quitaba las gafas de forma tímida y las hacía a un lado para perderse en sus ojos.

-Se cuidadoso, tengo moretones por todos lados.

-"Todos lados" ¿son de verdad todos lados?-preguntó juguetonamente obteniendo una afirmación como respuesta.

-No te preocupes los curaré uno a uno.- dijo perdiéndose en su cuello para empezar por allí haciendo que la amatista soltara un suspiro.

El inglés plasmaba en cada beso una dulzura infinita, no recordaba haberse sentido tan enamorado nunca, podía sonar cursi e iba contra su naturaleza pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, y menos con esa mujer tan cerca. El aroma a almendra que despedía su piel lo estaba volviendo loco, sus besos eran cada vez más frenéticos y escuchar a la pelinegra suspirar solo lo aceleraba más.

-Eriol, te amo- ella se dejaba hacer sin poner objeciones, tampoco podía moverse mucho para evitarlo debido a las heridas sufridas.

-Y yo a ti Darling.- dejo el cuello para aprisionar los labios entre los suyos mientras sus manos recorrían enloquecidas las caderas de la misma ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecta?

Sin proponérselo sus manos se habían escurrido por el pecho de la chica, aun sobre e camisón dibujaba el contorno de sus senos arrancando suspiros de placer que lo enloquecían. La pelinegra comenzó a buscar los botones de la camisa del chico en una frenética búsqueda de piel para tocar. Al notarlo, el inglés le había ayudado con los botones, divertido por la cara de vergüenza de su novia al ver su pectoral humildemente trabajado.

En cuestión de minutos la ropa se había ido junto con la decencia, Tomoyo sentía mil cosas inexplicables en su interior, desde el amor más desbordante hasta un enjambre de abejas volando en su vientre pasando por un sofocante calor; incluso había olvidado el dolor de las heridas aunque tal vez eso fuera obra de la magia verdadera.

Por su parte Eriol había entrado en un trance besando la suave piel de los pechos de su novia recompensado por sus suspiros, con una mano masajeaba el otro pecho de la morena, mientras con la otra acariciaba tiernamente el vientre de esta.

Sin saber muy bien como la japonesa se había dejado llevar hasta el descontrol, ya no era consiente de otra cosa que no fueran los labios y caricias de su amado, incluso había comenzado a rodearlo con las piernas insinuándole su deseo de llegar a otro nivel.

-Eriol-dijo la chica en medio de los suspiros tratando de desviar la atención de Eriol de sus pechos- Eriol

El ojiazul aparto la boca de su cuerpo y subió la cabeza-¿Sucede algo?

-Hazlo…por favor.-dijo apenada abriendo un poquito las piernas para insinuarle lo que deseaba, ya no podía controlar ese deseo por más tiempo, era mentira si decía que ella no esperaba con ansias ese momento; siempre había considerado a su novio como un hombre tremendamente guapo y desde el día en que Sakura, pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo, le había contado su primera vez con el pequeño lobo, Tomoyo no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo sería su primera vez con Eriol.

Eriol le sonrió divertido, no era normal ver a Tomoyo pidiéndole algo, aunque internamente se sentía con ganas de penetrarla rápidamente quería disfrutar al máximo el momento.

-Primero déjame intentar algo.-sin esperar respuestas bajó repartiendo besos por todo el abdomen de su novia hasta llegar a su parte intima, la cual continua besando , una vez encontrada la entrada mandó a su mano de exploradora, era momento de poner a prueba la teoría de Yamazaki. Con temor comenzó a sentir el contorno de la abertura de la peli negra, quien parecía disfrutarlo; enseguida logró encontrar el truco y con movimientos rítmicos arrancaba jadeos a su novia.

En su opinión jamás se había visto tan sensual, y pensar que todo era por su causa. Al verla de esa forma no tardó en comenzar a sentir la presión allá abajo, así que besándola una última vez saco la mano y se acomodó para entrar, lo hizo lentamente temiendo por la chica ¿Y si la lastimaba?

-Está bien Eriol, yo también quiero-dijo sonriéndole de forma tierna al ver la indecisión en el rostro del joven.

La sonrisa se contagió al rostro del joven como si se tratara de una travesura compartida, y sin pensarlo dos veces se sumergió en el cuerpo de su chica sintiendo la suave barrera ceder ante su miembro. Cuando sintió a la chica relajarse un poco después de la presión ejercida comenzó a moverse lentamente como si su cuerpo supiera que hacer al amoldarse tan perfectamente al cuerpo de la ojiazul.

Esa noche creada por la magia de la reencarnación del mago Clow, aquel mago legendario y respetado, duró horas, cubriendo las caricias, los besos y los suspiros que emanaban de la pareja. Eriol no recordaba haberse sentido tan completo ¿cómo no había notado que era amor lo que sentía? Fue hasta muy tarde cuando Eriol se marchó de casa Tomoyo, ya casi volvía a amanecer cuando retiró su hechizo; Tomoyo lo había acompañado hasta la puerta, se sentía mucho mejor, no sabía si gracias a la magia o a la ilusión y amor que corrían dentro de ella.

Eriol se marchó de la casa con una sonrisa, aun con aquel oso entre sus brazos, probablemente el juntarse con su pariente lejano lo estaba volviendo un cursi pero atesoraría ese momento y ese regalo por el resto de su vida; por fin había creado un recuerdo más importante y preciado que cualquiera que poseía de Clow, al fin había empezado a vivir su propia vida.

Algunos días después Shaoran esperaba en la azotea de la escuela con cara de pocos amigos cuando Eriol apareció acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No importa-dijo acompañado de un movimiento de hombros-¿Me puedes explicar por qué de pronto la oscuridad se hizo presente nuevamente? Y deja de cambiar el tema o contestar con acertijos.

-Aunque me encantaría satisfacer tu curiosidad no es de caballeros hablar de lo ocurrido, simplemente limítate a saber que…

Yamazaki entró corriendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es justo que me saquen de la plática! Ya contestanos Eriol ¿cómo es que casi te vuelves hombre en la escuela? Y con la chica nueva.

-Eso fue una confusión…

-Toda la escuela lo sabe, Tomoyo ni siquiera se ha presentado después de las lesiones sufridas, Chiharu quiere envenenarte por haberle hecho algo así.

-Cálmate, ese asunto ya quedó solucionado, Tomoyo está un poco lastimada y por eso no ha regresado a clases pero ya hablamos… bueno no precisamente pero ya arreglamos las cosas.

-¡No me digas!-gritó Yamazaki mientras la verdad se le venía encima-Eres un maldito, tan calladito que te lo tenías…con razón mi hermano siempre dice que en las reconciliaciones lo mejor es irse derechito a…

-¡Cállate!-Shaoran se tapaba ambos oídos con las manos-No quiero saber nada de lo que te diga tu hermano, sólo abre la boca para meterte ideas y terminas envolviéndonos en ello.-poco a poco la mandíbula se le fue aflojando hasta llegar al suelo mientras procesaba la discusión de sus amigos-Eriol…entonces durante la noche…tu y Tomoyo…

-Chicos esta conversación se ha vuelto muy incómoda-sonrió con diversión- La duda que nos llevó a esto ya fue respondida por cada uno, y estoy seguro que llegamos a la misma respuesta pero ninguno se la dirá a otro. Propongo dar el tema por zanjado y empezar a meternos en nuestros propios asuntos.

-De acuerdo-Yamazaki asentía pensativo.

-Ya era hora que se dejaran de sus bromas-decía Shaoran aliviado, al fin lo dejarían en paz.

También propongo que Yamazaki se guarde para sí, de ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa venida de su hermano porque sinceramente mis hormonas no podrían resistir averiguar si todo es cierto ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Yamazaki volvió a asentir frenéticamente mientras Shaoran se sonrojaba apartando la mirada.

-Y por último y más importante-una sonrisa divertida se había formado en sus labios- Mientras comprobaban el rumo ¿Se acordaron de protegerse?

Tanto el chino como el mentiroso abrieron los ojos como platos mientras un escalofrío los recorría, lentamente negaron con la cabeza sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

-Tal y como lo pensaba…chicos… tenemos problemas.-dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia sintiéndose un poco mejor, al menos no había sido el único tonto que se había dejado llevar sin ver a futuro, actuando simplemente como un adolescente.


End file.
